The invention relates to a swingable searchlight for vehicles, especially passenger vehicles which are arranged mounted on a shaft so as to be movable from a working position into a submerged (retracted) rest position by means of an operating device which cooperates with the shaft whereby a device is provided between the shaft and the searchlight for interrupting the movement of the searchlight when the searchlight encounters resistance thereto. The device comprises at least two members, the first of which is arranged firmly on the shaft and the second of which is arranged in a manner which is rotatably relative to the first member.
With a known searchlight of the type mentioned at the outset (DT-OS No. 23 62 798), shortly before the searchlight reaches its submerged (retracted) position, a resistance is encountered, the engine is overloaded and disconnected to prevent the possibility of a person standing at the vehicle being injured. However, this is possible only over a definite range on the basis of the construction of the two members disclosed therein and the holding device has the effect that, with the engagement of a resistance outside this range, the engine may be damaged and a person may be injured. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to take such measures that the described disadvantage is avoided.
According to an aspect of the invention, the above-noted problem is solved as a result of a disengageable searchlight supporting device being provided between the first member and the second member. Advantageously, in a preferred embodiment the device is associated with the first member and includes a spring-loaded lever which supports itself by a gliding member at a recess in the second member. The recess is provided with a runway for the gliding member. The lever is double-armed and a tension spring is attached to one end and the gliding member provided at the other end. In the using position of the searchlight, the first member spans the second member against the stop at the superstructure. The second member is connected with a housing accommodating the searchlight. The second member includes two bearing eyes arranged at a distance one from the other and cooperates with the shaft whereby between these bearing eyes a bearing eye of the first member is arranged. The members are arranged one above the other such that the device is arranged in a center longitudinal plane of the two members.
Thus, it is plain that an advantage is obtained in that the disengageable device between the members ensures that when in any position of the searchlight during the retraction process, a resistance is encountered, the first member will be separated from the second member so that damage to the electric motor and/or injuries to persons, is avoided. The construction of the device is simple and operates in a functionally safe manner. The arrangement of the members on the shaft as well as the device between the members creates favorable conditions space-wise.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a single embodiment in accordance with the present invention.